Various embodiments of plug-in modules, in particular plug-in modules in the form of electronic control modules, are already known.
The plug-in control modules are routinely configured such that they can be attached to a standardized mounting rail in a standardized electrical cabinet. Mounting on a top-hat rail (for example DIN top-hat rail 35 mm according to EN 50022) is used by way of example.
Plug-in control modules of this type normally have a significantly greater height than width in relation to a transversely running rail. A large number of plug-in control modules are routinely attached next to one another along the rail.
In some embodiments, snap-action means are provided on the lateral boundary walls, on which another plug-in module is arranged in a row, in order to mechanically connect the plug-in modules which are arranged next to one another.
At least one plug region for inserting one or more plugs is normally provided on the front face of such a plug-in control module. However, the number of plug spaces on the front face of a control module has heretofore been limited.